


Guilty Pleasure

by RyuuSenai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, No Homo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Smut, Sort Of, Voyeurism, but that wasn't a tag already lol, camboy au, i wrote this because i have no shame, is it gay to watch your homie camming?, technically semi-public, they're in their twenties, zuko's a camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Ever since discovering his roommate, Zuko's, secret of being a camboy, an annoying temptation has been eating away at Sokka. Clicking this link in his browser would definitely cross a million lines, and absolutely solidify his bisexuality. But Sokka is far too horny to think about those consequences.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Above the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997183) by [grassdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassdust/pseuds/grassdust). 



> This is based on the fic "Above the Dragon" by [grassdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassdust/pseuds/grassdust) here on AO3, but can also be read as a standalone fic (but you should ABSOLUTELY read their fic too, it's so fucking amazing!!!)  
> This little drabble is set between chapters five and seven. Enjoy the shameless sin

Sokka knew, without a doubt, he absolutely  _ should not _ click that link. He had made this  _ debatable _ mistake once before. But it's so tempting. He already made the effort to dig his headphones out of jacket pocket, and with the gang in the theater down the hall – who he knew would definitely notice if he was in the bathroom for a suspicious amount of time – he figures he needs to make up his mind quickly.

Within a matter of ten seconds, he had analyzed his options, made a pros and cons list for both, and decided  _ fuck it _ . The lust pooling in his gut had won. He clicks the link, greeted by the window displaying a live feed of his roommate.

Zuko is dead center on the screen, buck naked. Sokka's attention drags across his chest, following the happy trail of dark hair downwards until he lands on his cock. It was flushed and achingly hard with a hand wrapped around it, holding a bullet vibrator against the shaft as it slowly strokes up and down.

Sokka swallows, the dryness in his throat painful. He glances up to see Zuko's staring at the camera. It throws him for a loop; he doesn't know  _ why _ he was surprised a cammer would look directly at the camera, but then again his brain was lagging as the fog of lust thickened in his mind.

Quickly opening his own pants, Sokka grasps his dick. He hisses at the sensitivity briefly, then revels in it as he begins stroking in sync with Zuko's movements. The single earbud Sokka's using is filled with the delicious sounds from his friend. Soft whimpers and gentle moans, steadily increasing in volume and passion, encouraged Sokka to pick up his pace.

_ "Fuck," Zuko groans. _

The word makes Sokka's breath catch in his throat. He prays that Zuko speaks more so he can finish and get back to watching that  _ cringey  _ comedy movie with his friends.

As if Zuko himself could hear him, his prayer is answered.

_ "You wanna watch me cum?" he purrs as his moans start getting louder and higher in pitch. _

Sokka has to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning. It would be  _ really _ bad if someone caught him jerking off in the cinema's bathroom, especially if that someone was one of his friends.

Sokka spreads precum along his shaft, sighing at the feeling. He's close. And by the sounds Zuko's making, so is he. Sokka’s attention becomes undivided on Zuko as they both near their climaxes.

As if on cue, Zuko's head falls back. A loud, breathy moan erupts from his throat as wave after wave of cum streaks his stomach.

Sokka has to bite his tongue hard to avoid crying out as he follows suit. He hunches over, shocks of pure pleasure pierce through him. His eyes lock on Zuko and the sight of him alone is enough to amplify his orgasm, making him tremble.

_ "Aw, did you cum too?" Zuko coos. "Like the good little sluts you are." _

Zuko smirks at the camera, golden eyes half lidded in a postcoital haze. Sokka swallows a whimper, and  _ holy fuck;  _ apparently he has both a praise kink  _ and  _ a degrading kink. The past couple weeks have just been  _ full _ of surprises regarding Sokka's sexual orientation.

The trembling eventually subsides, and Sokka quickly catches his breath. He closes the sinful tab on his phone, pulling the earbud out and shoving it all in his pocket. He swiftly cleans himself up, washes his hands, and allows the guilt to wash over him as he sneaks back into the aisle his friends are seated in.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is my first fic I've ever written based on someone else's fic! Sorry it was so short, but I just NEEDED to get this idea out of my head lmaooo  
> Once again, check out the fic this is based on!! (You won't regret it)


End file.
